El amor es la motivacion más cruel
by ItzelEndZ
Summary: No. No, Hay algo más. No solo lo hizo por miedo. El miedo paraliza. El amor es un motivador mas cruel. Debilidades, hay que protegerlas, cueste lo que cueste...


**_EL AMOR ES LA MOTIVACION MÁS CRUEL._**

Quién diría que todo resultaría de esa forma.

Cuando decidió acercarse a él, atreves del taxista, no pensó que un día antes, la destrucción de este llegaría, aquella persona que le hacía falta para completar su macabro plan.

Y si, aquel primer día que se acerco a Sherlock por medio del taxista, esta motivación le había salvado la vida, pero ahora, esta era la que lo volvía a matar.

El amor es una motivación cruel.

Y él, el cruel Moriarty, sabía cómo ocuparlo a su favor. Lo único que tuvo que hacer, fue, mandar a hacer más homicidios, para que así pasaran más tiempo juntos.

Y con eso hizo su primer movimiento, tenía que comprobar que John verdaderamente fuera el punto débil de Sherlock. Y algo sumamente sorprendente fue que él detective sin sentimientos, casado con su trabajo y asexual, tuviera como debilidad a un normal doctor militar a que no había conocido hace mucho.

Aun lo recordaba, esa noche, cuando Sherlock entro a la piscina donde había muerto Carl Powers, esa mirada indiferente con la que entro, pero que paso a ser una de tristeza y decepción cuando John salió, y como esa misma mirada paso al terror en solo milésimas de segundo cuando descubrió que John era una bomba; y que segundos después, esa mirada de confianza se había desvanecido, quedándose perdida.

JA, fue algo verdaderamente magnifico, hermoso. Pero él había vuelto a recuperar esa fría mirada cuando, él, Moriarty, salió de su escondite.

Oh, como hubiera querido grabar lo que vino después, el común y corriente Watson, se abalanzo hacia él, pidiéndole al otro corriera, para que luego, unos francotiradores apuntaran a Sherlock, y este inmediatamente le soltó.

Oh, eso fue maravilloso, y no había terminado.

Cuando volvió a su escondite, el detective se lanzo hacia el doctor quitándole todo lo que traía encima, para luego arrojarlo no muy lejos, y no en el agua, Claro, los sentimientos, el miedo apoderándose del cuerpo de Sherlock, cosa seguramente no le permitió pensar en lanzar los explosivos mas lejos, no, su prioridad era ver el estado de John. Las expresiones en sus rostros eran de entre alivio y miedo, se veía que estaban más tranquilos teniéndose el uno al otro. Fue cuando el asesor criminal decidió salir nuevamente, tenía que ver esa expresión otra vez en sus rostros, su intención no era matarlos esa noche, no.

El tenía algo mejor, esa vez solo fue una prueba, el encuentro definitivo aun no había llegado. Una vez sabiendo cual era el punto de presión del pelinegro, tenía que ocuparlo bien, tenía que disfrutar de esa desesperación en su cara una vez más, ya que sería la última vez.

Y así de rápido como rapto a John esa noche, se fue. Ocultándose nuevamente sin dejar rastro alguno.

Tenía que preparar el siguiente plan. El plan que se supone debería destruir a Sherlock, y con él a Watson.

Más asesinos, más muertes, chantajes, y una mujer, bastaron para que el plan se pusiera en marcha.

Todo salía de acuerdo a lo planeado , no fue difícil hacer que unos niños de no sabía cuántos años gritaran al ver a Sherlock, tampoco represento gran esfuerzo hacer que todos se pusieran en contra de el detective, oh sin embargo hay estaba, el doctor militar que no resulto tan común ni corriente. Corrían de la mano por la ciudad de Londres, Watson fue capaz de golpear a un alto mando de la policía para estar con Sherlock.

Sí, habían llegado al escondite de Richard Brooks, de la mano, esposados y juntos, no hay nada más romántico; excepto, cuando Sherlock decidió saltar para salvar a su doctor. Un suicidio mata a dos personas.

Así es, EL AMOR ES UNA MOTIVACION MÁS CRUEL.

Estupendo, Sherlock intento desprestigiarse, para que John creyera que era un feude, y por lo que entendió, John se negó a creerle.

-SHERLOCK!- ese fue el grito que oyó cuando vio caer el cuerpo del detective.

Lo demás por lo que se entero fue que la cabeza de Sherlock adorno el pavimento, que un John Watson no podía levantarse y cuando lo logro y vio el cuerpo de su amigo, inerte; este de desmayo.

¿Cómo sabia eso el gran James Moriarty, si se supone que él había muerto?

Porque, matarlo había pasado de moda hace ya tres años.

Y ahora se encontraba viendo como el inigualable Sherlock Holmes, que al igual que él, había sobrevivido a la muerte, estaba siendo vetado de Londres en un avión privado.

¿La razón?

La misma contestación.

EL AMOR ES LA MOTIVACION MÁS CRUEL.

Es tan cruel, hizo volver a Sherlock de la muerte, para encontrarse nuevamente con John, es cruel porque a pesar de que él había sacrificado su vida por él, este se encontraba casándose con otra mujer. Es tan cruel que hizo que este Matara por él, trayendo consecuencias que él no deseaba, pero por el bien de su amigo lo hizo. Alejarse del, era algo que Sherlock verdaderamente no deseaba, porque así ya no podía protegerlo de todo, ya no podía estar ahí para él. Pero pudo quitar el riesgo más grande que para la felicidad de John representaba; Ese viejo señor, que amenazaba a Mary. Y como el amor es cruel, estuvo dispuesto a dejar todo lo que le quedaba, por el bien de John.

Oh, Sherlock.

EL AMOR ES UNA MOTIVACION MÁS CRUEL.

Fuiste capaz de Matarte Y Matar por una razón…El amor es la motivación muy cruel, y esta para ti, se llama John.

Pero no, no, no. James Moriarty no era tan… bueno si era malo, pero no iba a aburrirse, por eso, un nuevo plan se pondría en marcha, y este había comenzado, no dejaría que Sherlock se fuera y dejara a John solo, no. El jugaría un poco más. Y sabia que todo Londres aceptaría a Sherlock sin dudar una vez más cuando vieran el anuncio que él había puesto en todas las televisiones.

¿Me extrañaron?

* * *

**Notas:**

Bien, ammm, estoy en la adicción de Sherlock desde hace como un año, y estoy obsesionada, este no es el primer fanfic que escribo, pero si el que subo, nunca espere que mi primer escrito subido aquí fuera uno que describe como veía las cosas Moriarty. Pero bueno...

espero que les guste, y ¡gracias por leer!


End file.
